Shatterd dreams
by Vexing
Summary: this is my first fic be nice! i'ts all about a kidnapping, and Konoko must find away to save this person before i'ts too late! please r/r this P.s fic has a lot of made up characters!!!!! chapter 2 is up
1. Griffins News

Shattered dreams (chapter 1)  
  
Konoko stared up at the blank ceiling tiles of the TCTF dormitory. Night had already fallen; the moon was full and cast a dark eerie shadow across the dim wall. Nights had been sleepless for Konoko since the loss of her closest friend Shinatama . Shinatama was an SLD (a simulated life doll) she was built to resemble a human in every way even through brain pattern and emotion.  
Konoko had many great times with shinatama but someone took all those times away. Konoko vowed to find out who this someone is and kill him or her for murdering her friend. Konoko was knocked out of her daydream by a thumping at the door.  
Griffin: Konoko are you awake?  
Konoko: no, what do you want?  
Griffin: meeting in 30 minutes try and make it this time please.  
Konoko: okay, I'll be right over. Hey any news on sergeant mills? (a TCTF officer that i made up)  
Griffin: we'll discuss this later konoko.  
Konoko: fine, I'll be over in a minute.   
*  
40 minutes later…  
There was a loud crash, as a violet haired female fell through the door.  
Griffin: Konoko you're late.  
Konoko: sorry sir I I …..lost track of time?  
Griffin: this is unacceptable from a TCTF agent if you can't make it to a meeting down the hall on time then how can I expect you to go undercover?  
Konoko hung her head in shame and stared at the floor.  
Konoko: I'm really sorry sir.  
Griffin: I know. Right then, on the subject of sergeant mills, he's definitely been kidnapped.  
Sergeant Andrews: how do we know this sir? (another made up TCTF officer)  
Griffin: I was just getting to that if you would be a little more patient Andrews.  
Andrews: sorry sir.  
Griffin: I received a ransom note containing the whereabouts of mills. I'd like two agents to go undercover. Now I've thought long and hard and decided on Konoko and agent Simon.( yeah you know what i'm going to say)  
Andrews: but sir..  
Griffin: these two are much better suited for the job.  
Andrews: Sir, Konoko's useless!  
Konoko raised a fist at sergeant Andrews.  
Griffin you are not to judge Seargent.  
Andrews:sir, surely theres somthing that i can help with in the operation?  
Griffin:Why dont you make the coffee?I'll have mine black,no sugari'm sweet enough.  
Seargeant Andrews left the room with a pout on his face.  
Kerr: Commander Griffin sorry to interrupt but I..  
Griffin: Shut up Kerr and get out of my office. Now go to the armoury and get geared up.  
Konoko and agent Simon saluted the commander and made their way to the armoury.  
*  
Williams: s'wat can a do you for?  
Konoko: um, two plasma rifles please.  
Williams: ere you go then, oh you might need this.  
Williams handed Konoko a phase cloak.  
Konoko: thanks.  
Konoko and Simon left for the transport bay.  
the truck was all ready to take them to airport.  
*  
An hour or so later the truck stopped and they climbed out. The sun was rising soon there would be syndicate troops everywhere.  
Konoko's legs ached .The journey was long and bumpy.  
She guessed that they had taken the back roads to aviod runi'ns with any syndicates.  
Konoko: we've got to find a way in.  
Simon: how about through that door?  
Konoko: guard!  
Konoko grabbed agent Simon and hid him behind a nearby bin.  
Konoko: now how are we going to in brains?  
Konoko: two guards are coming right this way what are we going to do?  
Guard: what do we have here then?  
The guard grabbed Konoko and the other grabbed Simon.  
Guard 2 : ooh, trespasser's the boss will like you!  
Konoko tried to break free but the guards were too   
Strong. The guards carried the two TCTF agents off into the main building.  
Konoko recognised this building from the pictures in the top secret files draw.  
The gurds carried them off to an enclosed room. The walls were grey, the room reminded Konoko of a prison cell.  
Mills: How are we going to get out of here?  
Konoko: i have an idea.  
Mills: What is it then?  
Konoko: Well you can use the phase cloak and sneak out when a guard comes to check on us.  
Mills: That's a great plan but, you should wear the phase cloak. you know the building better than me.  
Konoko: Fine i'll wear the cloak,but how will you get away?  
Mills: Oh, Don't worry i Know a way.... 


	2. the getaway

Shatterd Dreams. (chapter 2 )  
A tall guard was making his way down the grey hall. There was a loud click as the lock turned Konoko quickly put on the cloak.  
The guard enterd the room. Konoko crawled quickly under his legs and ran down the long corridor.  
Guard: Where's the violet one?  
Andrews pointed to the top bunk. (before she left konoko had piled up the blanket to make it seem like a person.)  
Guard: Okay don't try anything funny....   
The guard left Andrews alone.  
The hall was bright and full of Syndicate troops. Night had arlready fallen and the syndicate troops marched   
sleepily up and down the grey winding corridors. Konoko wlaked down the corridor towards the staircase, and overheard somone talking.   
Guard:we took him to floor 7 .  
Guard 2: Okay have security tightened up there.  
Guard: Are you sure thats nesscessary sir?  
Guard 2: We can't have anyone getting up there now can we?  
Guard: I suppose your right sir.  
Guard 2: Sir shall i check on the prisoners?  
Guard: Nah, leave them their not getting out.  
A young guard came rushing to the scene and interupted the guards conversation.  
Young guard: Sir, Sir the prisoners have escaped!  
Guard 2: What? Well they Can't have got far. Well don't just stand there find them!!  
Young guard: Yes sir. Right away sir!  
Konoko:(whispers to self) Great their on to me. Wait a minuite Andrews must have escaped as well, But how?  
The young guard hurried away towards konoko. Konoko moved in towards the wall. He ran up the staircase. Konoko followed him.  
Konoko:(whispering) Jesus this guy's fast!  
They must have ran up about 4 floors. Konoko was getting breathless.The guard finally stopped at a silver door. He typed in a password.  
Konoko: (whispers) 39674.  
She wrote it down.   
The small door slid open to reveal a large room.They walked through the silver door. Konoko spotted a sign it read: Floor 3 - security control.  
The room was big and quite dark. Konoko wonderd how long the phase cloak would last. There were guards everywhere,  
very tall guards. Konoko looked at them with a look of shock and horror on her face.  
  
Konoko:(whispers to self) Jesus how am i going to get past these guy's? What if the phase cloak wears off?  
Konoko looked even more terrified than before those thoughts. The young guard was well out of sight. He had arlready ran  
across to the far left of the room and was talking to some of the guards. Konoko decided that now was as good a time as any  
to run, the more time she wasted standing around the less time she would be invisible. A syndicate troop walked close to   
Konoko, she held her breath and didn't move. She had never felt more frightened in all of her life. Questions started popping   
into her head like " What will they do to me if i get caught?"   
Konoko looked at the shiny floor tiles a shadow emerged from the shadows.  
Konoko:(whispers) No! The phase cloak's wearing off!  
  
Konoko ran towards the stairs. Her body slowly emerging from thin air. She ran as fast as she could trying to keep quiet. Konoko stopped in front of a large lift. There was a sound of muffled voices getting closer. Konoko ran behind the wall.  
Two tall syndicte troops walked out of the lift. The violet haired woman ran for the stairs. Her heart racing and thumping like  
a drum. Dashing and panting Konoko raced up the stairs. She saw a sign for floor 4, but she carried on running. She glanced at surrounings signs flashed 5 then 6 and then she stopped. She slid down to the floor with her back to the wall. Gasping for Every breath possible. Her heart raced as she saw the world spin around her. She lay down on the floor staring at the plain white celing tiles. She lay there for about 10 minuites getting back her breath and trying to think of a plan. She stood up and saw a sign it read : floor 7-restricted access.  
  
Konoko: Damn! They've blocked off the floor! Now what?  
Konoko was ready to give in to the syndicate they were way ahead of her. A silver tear rolled down her pale cheek.  
Konoko: Simon was right I am useless.  
Konoko broke down and cried . Her silver tears creating puddles on the shiny floor tiles.  
Konoko: Get a hold of yourself Konoko your'e a TCTF agent you've had worse than this. Who am i kidding Mills is a friend   
and i have to help him it's my job.  
Konoko wiped her eye's and got to her feet. She wiped another rolling tear from her eye's and took out her plasma rifle.   
Konoko: I 'll help you Mills even if i have to do it the hard way.  
A look of not fear nor happiness but determination appeared on Konoko's face. She made her way back down the stairs to floor 6. She stopped at another silver door and tpyed 39674.  
" Access denied." " Junior offices are not permitted to this floor"  
Konoko: Jesus what do you have to do to get into a room around here?  
Konoko was almost out of ideas. There was only one option left. Konoko took a small shiny hairpin from her violet hair. She opened the pin wide and picked at the main contols.  
"Manual control" "what function"  
Konoko typed in open door and a green light appeared.  
Konoko: Here goes!  
Konoko pressed the shiny green button. But to her horror somone was arlready waiting for her....  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed i tried to make this more drawn out event wise i hope you enjoy it! Chapter 3 up soon! 


End file.
